The combination of bipolar transistors with complementary field effect transistors is an appealing combination. Bipolar transistors can switch at much higher rates of speed than field effect transistors. However, bipolar transistors consume much more power than field effect transistor devices and a great deal more power than complementary-type field effect transistor circuits.
Some access in fabricating this type of circuit has been accomplished. For example, Tran, et al., "An 8 ns BiCMOS 1 Mb ECL SRAM with a Configuration Memory Array Size", ISSCC 89 pages 36 and 37, shows a 1 Mb SRAM using BiCMOS technology. However, because of the constraints of fabricating bipolar transistors and field effect transistors, usually metal oxide semiconductor type transistors, the transistor types are limited to a few specific types of transistors and the processing steps are extraordinarily complex. For example, bipolar transistor capable of withstanding high voltage operation are difficult to fabricate because of the very specific doping levels available to fabricate transistor components and provide high quality, high speed bipolar transistors and MOS devices.